Journey's End the True Hero of Torchwood
by DaydreamerNightwriter
Summary: Basically a what if about the lovely growling Janet. Set during Journey's End in Doctor Who world, in the Torchwood Hub. - Third and final part of The World According to Janet the Weevil


**Authors Note: another random visitation by the Weevil Janet... this time it told me the miraculous story of how it was really the one that saved Ianto and Gwen from the Dalek... Don't own any of it, all the jolly old BBC's property. I'm just borrowing Janet's mind and taking it for a spin, it's lots of fun, like a Blowfish in a sports car :D Enjoy C x**

* * *

It was odd. Just odd. As a captive it had had plenty of time to contemplate things and plenty of things had happened for it to contemplate things. Odd was a word it had learnt from those who fed it, those who held it captive (it refused to admit to itself that it had returned to them of its own accord) it liked the word odd, it had a nice ring to it it found. And whilst things were always strange here in the _Torchwood Hub_ as they seemed to call this place, it hadn't found much to describe as plain odd. Until now.

It was odd. Just an indescribably odd feeling. Like something wasn't in the right place. There had been a lurch and then stillness. More stillness than it had ever felt, like something wasn't quite right. It had discovered early on that this world turned in an opposite direction to its own, and on a different axis, and it had always been able to feel this. And now it could feel nothing, like the world wasn't turning any more. It growled, it didn't like this new feeling of oddness (ooh now that's a good word) there was something wrong. It was sure the ones upstairs, the gap toothed one with dark hair – it still felt bad calling that one that, but how else to describe that particular ferrety pink sac of mainly water? – the one with the bright slip of material around its neck and the timeless one, would know that something was wrong and fix it.

And then it remembered, the Hub was so much quieter without the anti-aging healer and the incredibly well dressed one, would they manage alone? Should it break free and try to help? It yelped in laughter, they would only think it was trying to kill them. It was still struggling to communicate the fact that, whilst it had been a hunter on its own world, it had also been a terribly good technical whiz kid. It had worked out how to work their machines just by glancing as it was dragged down here… it paused in its pacing. The oddness was increasing. There was something else wrong, something that shouldn't be here. And then it heard it, somehow even in the deepest pit of the dungeon beneath Torchwood it heard the metallic grating of a voice. _Exterminate exterminate all humans will be eliminated. Torchwood will be eliminated._

It could hear one descending and could smell fear, even where it was, not just its own but the fear emanating from the dark haired one and the befabricked one. Its lips curled up away from its teeth in a snarl. It had thought that they were all dead, the metal ones who looked like a pepper pot. It thought that all the worlds were safe from the Daleks. It paced faster thinking how it could save its captors, its friends, from the death they were facing. With an effort it flung itself at the glass, knowing it might not work, and smashed through. It grunted at the pain of glass piercing it and ignored it, accessing the nearby computer panel and typing furiously, talking itself through it, although to a human it was merely snarling as usual. There! It thought with glee, that was what it was looking for. Something the smartly dressed one had been working on. She had brought it down here to work on to get some piece from frogface and it had watched interestedly. A timelock, now all it had to do was activate it.

As it clicked the button, it knew it would probably not survive, knew that it would not get the credit for what it had just done, but it clicked the button thinking that at least it had saved them, just before it blacked out.

* * *

It awoke to the dark haired one peering worriedly down at it and she jumped as it growled at her. It could hear it talking and wished it could understand when suddenly it could.

"It's alright Janet, you're ok. You saved us, and we saved you." It sat up and looked around. It was in an odd room, one it had not seen before.

"I understand you." It growled, and stopped, shocked at the recognition in her eyes. "You understand me?" she nodded. Another voice spoke.

"That's the TARDIS, she's nice like that, likes to translate for everyone. I'm the Doctor." It looked stunned.

"I remember the Doctor." It said, "You are not he."

"Sorry, get through a lot of bodies. Long time since I was on the planet Weevillia as well. Who are you?"

"I was an infant… Grttatarabs infant."

"Really, so you are the chief then?"

"Was chief, now am here." It said. Then it turned to the other. "I am not _Janet_ I am Greee-ahhbtythga. And I am not a female I have no specified gender in the way you understand it."

"Ah, I explained that to them. Thought it might be irritating you. But might I suggest that you adopt Janet as a name, it is much easier to say." The Doctor in his new form said. It considered it, and nodded slowly, regretfully. "Righty ho. Better drop you back on Weevillia, unless you'd rather stay on Earth? They could do a computer person at Torchwood."

"I like it in Torchwood, I will stay." Gwen smiled at it.

* * *

It was odd. Just odd. The TARDIS had left it with the ability to understand the humans, but it was still odd to be allowed out of the cell, to work for the team. They had explained what had happened, the reason for the odd feeling before. The Daleks had stolen the Earth, but the Doctor had put it back, as well as saving it's life. It was grateful, and now it had a new feeling: It was odd, but it felt useful, and it thought it could be happy here.


End file.
